<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Cold Winter Mornings by Paper__Kid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909779">Of Cold Winter Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper__Kid/pseuds/Paper__Kid'>Paper__Kid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, author is yearning, its literally just frank jacking gerard off in the soft morning light in their kitchen, thats the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper__Kid/pseuds/Paper__Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank rubs his thumb across Gerard's cheekbone, memorizing the lines of his face. Gerard’s eyes flutter open slowly, blinking back at him owlishly.<br/>“Hi,” Frank smiles.<br/>“Hi yourself,” Gerard whispers back, his voice still strained hoarse from earlier. They lay there for a while, just looking at each other, taking one another in. They could spend an eternity like this, just drinking in the moment, the softness, the love- in their own little bubble.</p>
<p>literally just softcore Frerard porn. thats the fucking fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Cold Winter Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please do not come for me for writing frerard porn i'm yearning for a domestic relationship and the bitch I am yearning for said go for it when i suggested making it softcore porn so here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank rubs his thumb across Gerard’s cheekbone, memorizing the lines of his face. Gerard’s eyes flutter open slowly, blinking back at him owlishly. </p>
<p>“Hi,” Frank smiles. </p>
<p>“Hi yourself,” Gerard whispers back, his voice still strained hoarse from earlier. They lay there for a while, just looking at each other, taking one another in. They could spend an eternity like this, just drinking in the moment, the softness, the love- in their own little bubble. It was a cold morning, sometime in the middle of winter on a weekend, when they didn’t have anything much to do other than laze around. Frank didn’t even want to get up to make coffee, just wanting to waste the day away in his lover’s arms. His hand wandered down and bunched up Gerard’s shirt in his fist- he pulled himself in and nuzzled his face into his neck. Gerard wraps his arms around him and begins to stretch out like a cat, still holding Frank. Frank grumbles lightly, signalling that he is not happy with the jostling. </p>
<p>Gerard huffs out a light laugh and squeezes Frank in his arms, “Somebody comfy?” Frank just buries his face further into Gerard’s chest. “Would you like me to get up and make coffee for us?” Gerard asks, pressing a kiss into the top of Frank’s hair, clearing his throat a little bit. Frank breathes for a second before responding.</p>
<p>“If you would,” he mumbles and Gerard sighs out a breath before pushing himself up, letting Frank fall into the masses of blankets and pillows they keep in their cold ass apartment. He leans over the bedside and grabs a discarded hoodie from the floor, pulling it over his head. Frank watches him with his face pressed into a still-warm pillow that had been under Gerard’s head; it smells like him. Gerard breathes for a second before pushing himself up and into standing, keeping a hand on the wall next to him to steady himself. </p>
<p>Once he is up, he begins to travel towards their cramped kitchen in their studio apartment. Frank shifts so he can continue watching his boyfriend shuffle around their little kitchen, starting up the coffee pot and getting out all the supplies- overloading his mug with sugar as always and putting just the right amount in Frank’s. He stands in the kitchen rubbing his hands together, shivering lightly. That sight alone is nearly enough to make Frank get up just so he could wrap his arms around his lover and warm him up himself. </p>
<p>Actually, it is enough. </p>
<p>Frank heaves himself up and out of the bed, dragging the blanket with him, pulling on a hoodie as he trails over to Gerard in the kitchen who is leaning against the counter. Frank comes up to him and wraps his arms and thus the blanket around Gerard’s shoulders- who immediately buries his face into Frank’s shoulder and hums in appreciation. Frank slips his arm out of the blanket over Gerard’s shoulder and runs his other hand through Gerard’s hair, careful not to knock down the blanket. </p>
<p>He listens as Gerard hums an even tone and tugs lightly at his hair, “this okay?” he whispers.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Gerard breathes into his skin, mouth coming open to pant lightly as Frank’s hand trails lower on his stomach, “Just fine with me.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Frank mumbles as his hand comes upon the edge of Gerard’s hoodie and shuffles under it to skate over his stomach. Gerard’s hands come to rest on Franks hips as he explores under the hoodie, rubbing circles into them. Slowly but confidently, Frank’s hand travels further downwards and then, without much pause, under the elastic of his boyfriend’s boxers. Gerard’s breath hitches. “This okay?” he whispers it, pausing all movements. Gerard’s fingers tighten on his hips.</p>
<p>“Very,” he breathes, pressing a kiss into Frank’s neck and biting lightly. Frank swears under his breath and moves his hand to wrap around his cock as a light play back at him for teasing him. Gerard breathes shakily against his shoulder and licks a stripe up his neck, Frank teasing at his cockhead. Frank removes his hand momentarily, only to bring it to his lips and lick it, taking care to get it as slick as possible, before reaching back down and grasping his boyfriend’s dick more firmly and securely, beginning to work it in sure strokes. Gerard moans breathily and brings his arms under Frank’s hoodie and up his back, holding him in place as he leans his forehead against his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I’ve got you, baby,” Frank whispers, “Just let it out, darling.” Gerard bites out a sob of a breath and bites at his collarbone gently. Frank keeps his other hand in Gerard’s hair holding him steady- like a rock, keeping him in place. Gerard pulls him closer as Frank speeds up his strokes, working his boy into a tizzy. “It’s okay, Gee, I’ve got you.” Gerard’s hands scrabble at Frank’s back- then go still as he comes in Frank’s hand, his voice breaking and a small whine escaping his lips as his breathing damn near stopped. Frank works him through gently and stops when he knows Gerard is finished and would quickly become overstimulated. Gerard just pulls him even closer when he tries to pull away, so Frank just wipes his hand on the side of Gerard’s already ruined boxers. </p>
<p>“Do you need-?” Gerard asks under his breath and Frank just shakes his head. </p>
<p>“Nah I’m good right now, love.” Gerard hums and continues resting his head on Frank’s shoulder. The sound of the coffee pot is what breaks their quiet reverie of enjoying the morning. Gerard moves from Frank’s blanket cocoon and grimaces at the feeling of moving as he pours their coffee. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna shower once I finish this cup,” Gerard comments as Frank wraps his arms around his boy’s waist from behind.</p>
<p>“Am I allowed to join? Cause once I have my cup in my system, I might have the energy for a return favor,” He says into Gerard’s shoulder, feeling Gerard turn slowly in his arms. The blanket slides to the floor as Frank takes his cup from Gerard’s hands, and he shivers. </p>
<p>“Of course, why wouldn’t you be?” Gerard hums as he brings his cup to his lips and downs half of it in one go. </p>
<p>“I dunno- just wanted to check,” Frank brings his cup to his lips and blows on it lightly, before sipping it slowly.</p>
<p>“Better hurry up if you wanna join me,” When Frank looks up, he realizes Gerard has already finished his cup and is moving to place it in the sink. Frank brings his cup to his lips and begins to chug, barely avoiding choking on it. “I’m gonna go warm up the water.” Gerard is out of the kitchen and moving towards their only bathroom when Frank finishes his cup, and is dashing after him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyway so feel free to follow me on twitter @living_ona_star LMAO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>